


Дин никогда не умел болеть

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit





	Дин никогда не умел болеть

\- Я умираю… - прохрипел Дин и судорожно закашлялся. Откинувшись затем на подушку, он прикрыл пылающие веки и издал душераздирающий стон. Не обнаружив никакой реакции на свою тираду, Дин приоткрыл один глаз, затем второй и хрипло продолжил: - Правда умираю… Что уж тут… Прости, Сэмми, что оставляю тебя одного…  
\- Я Сэм, - чуть раздраженно отозвался тот, помешивая что-то в стакане ножом – ложки в номере мотеля не нашлось. – И ты вовсе не умираешь. Обычная простуда – еще не повод отбрасывать коньки.   
\- У меня все боли-и-ит, голова, горло, в груди все болит, ноги болят, руки тоже, и спина еще, - простонал Дин.   
\- На вот, выпей, - Сэм принес ему стакан с растворенным в горячей воде порошком.   
\- Я не могу глотать, - жалобно проворчал Дин, отпив немного. – Фу, и что это за гадость! Я на смертном одре, а ты решил отравить меня. А еще брат, называется…   
\- Ты можешь глотать! – настаивал Сэм. – Выпей все. И перестань спорить!  
\- Точно решил отравить, - резюмировал Дин, расправившись с гадостью в стакане. – И я умру совсем юным, как тот, ну… как его там, ты же как-то рассказывал. Его тоже кто-то отравил. У него еще цыпочка его скопытилась…   
\- Это был Ромео, и отравился он вполне самостоятельно. А еще ему было четырнадцать, а тебе двадцатник стукнул неделю назад.   
\- Все. У меня уже руки и ноги холодеют, - прошептал Дин и снова закашлялся. – Ты передай отцу, что в Импале надо свечи поменять… И еще там что-то стучит, нужно шаровую проверить…   
Сэм закатил глаза и шумно выдохнул.   
\- Дин, папа вернется послезавтра, сам ему и скажешь. И вообще, хватит уже тут умирать! Вторые сутки пошли!  
\- Ты бесчувственный и бессердечный, - простонал Дин и прикрыл лицо ладонью. – Я дышать не могу. Все, конец уже близок…   
\- Это просто насморк! – Сэм еле удержался от того, чтобы не рявкнуть. – Вот капли, держи.   
\- Не могу, руки немеют. Так всегда бывает перед смертью, - всхлипнул Дин, но ладонь из-под одеяла высунул.   
\- Помочь, принцесса? Или сам справишься? – ехидно уточнил Сэм, отдавая ему флакончик.   
\- Эй, это моя реплика, - слабо возмутился Дин. – Кстати, Сэмми, когда будете меня хоронить, не забудь положить в гроб те журнальчики, ну, ты знаешь… У меня в сумке лежат. И еще бургер! С двойным сыром. Вдруг я проголодаюсь…   
Сэм тихо выругался сквозь зубы и ушел в ванную, чтобы удержаться от соблазна задушить Дина подушкой. За последние двадцать четыре часа тот успел довести его до белого каления.  
Дин мог стоически выдерживать штопку боевых ранений без анестезии, да и потом не жаловался. Но болеть простудой он не умел никогда.


End file.
